Thinking Back
by Deimoss
Summary: Before the story of Sam Witwicky, there was Arabelle Harp. She was a woman who lived a simple life. That is until a sentient being comes crashing down on her life.
1. The Beginning

**Hello, CG here. And for those of you who don't know, which will probably be all, this is my first ever Fanfiction. The process was sort of confusing which is why I was so hesitant but, I sucked it up and thought 'Hey, why not?' So without further ado I present, Thinking Back.**

-

Nothing ever happened in Austin Texas, and to say the least I was fond of the peace here. Rarely any violence was committed because there was nothing to really bicker about in these parts of the world. I moved away from my parents to be alone and free from their constant bickering of my life. All I really needed was my small group of friends and my midnight blue Chevrolet Malibu. Nothing too out of the ordinary and nothing overly conspicuous. Currently I was seated at my kitchen table looking through the Sunday Funnies that were usually found toward the middle of the Austin Gazette. I wasn't planning on leaving my home anytime soon so I was adorned in my Pajamas from last night. Of course of anyone did plan to stop by abruptly they would only catch me in my dark blue tank top and a pair of long black pants. Basically what I usually wore everyday to bed. I was startled out of my reading by the incessant ringing of my house phone. I walked over to the counter where it was kept and plucked the beeping cellular device out of it's base and next to my ear.

"Hello, Arabelle Harp speaking, how may I help you?" I know I did sound like I was in a work place but, that was just my way of answering.

"Yes, hello Miss Harp, this is Ms. Dunnley speaking from the Liberation of Arts. I was just checking in on you and making sure that you hadn't forgot about your 2 O'clock appointment this afternoon." And forget I did. It had completely slipped my mind that I had to meet with a woman who could possibly dictate my future heavily.

"Ah, No Ms. Dunnley, I surely did not forget about my meeting this afternoon." I took a peek over at my hanging clock that was placed conveniently in the kitchen area. 1:15! "As a matter of fact I am on my way to you right now as we speak." I was set on edge as I had so few time to make my way toward the city.

"See to it that you are in my office precisely at 2 o'clock and not a minute sooner. Tardiness will not be accepted in this Industry. That is all." And with that there was a monotone ring signalling me that the caller was no longer there." I slammed the phone onto it's base a made a b-line up the steps two by two and into my bedroom. If I was quick enough I could quite frankly make it to the office with time to spare.

Quickly and efficiently I threw on a creamy white blouse with beige pants and white high heels to top it all off. I ran a brush through my pitch black wavy hair and tied it up in a professional bun. Light make-up was applied to my face and with that being done I grabbed my bag, house keys, car keys and portfolio and bounded out of my front door locking it behind me. I could do this, I could make that time work to my advantage.

Once I was across that way from the building I grabbed out of the essential items and exited my car. I quickly checked my watch, 1:57, I was cutting this extremely close so I picked up the pace after securely locking the Malibu. I briskly made my way through the glass doors and toward the main desk panting and out of breath. When the woman behind the desk caught a glimpse of me she gave me a small sympathetic smile and spoke, "Miss Harp I suppose?" Her voice was almost too chipped and happy but, I didn't mind that at the moment.

"Yes Yes, Arabelle Harp. That's me." Donna, from what I read on the employee tag, typed something into the computer then looked back at me. "Well, You're just in time. Your appointment was almost cancelled. I'll notify her that you're on your way up. Take the elevator to the 6th floor please and have a wonderful day." Again with the too chipper. I replied with a inaudible 'thank you' and made my way toward the elevator. Everything way running right on track.

Everything was **_terrible_** **.** I slowly walked away from the building and looked once again at my watch. 5:00. I had been sitting in that damned waiting area for three hours waiting for the woman. Me and a few others were expectantly waiting in confusion seeing as all the appointments were running off track. An official had notified us then that Ms. Dunnley had to make a trip home due ton an ill family member. So I waited. And waited. And waited some more until finally my ass could not take sitting in that plastic chair anymore. So, I took my thing and I left the office. There was no point in trying to go back seeing as she probably wouldn't have made it for another six hours. And here I was driving back home through the Texas traffic. Terrific.

Once I was settled in my house I kicked off my heels and dropped my hand bag on my couch. I tossed my keys on the counter and exhaled heavily from today's events. It was nearing sunset and the souls of my feet were absolutely killing me. I sat at the island in my kitchen and rested my head on the marble counter. Out of all days why couldn't today be the day when everything when right in my life? Why couldn't I just- That was when I felt it. The explosion that rocked my house like a toy boat in a bathtub be overtaken by waves. The house shook as a whole as a let out a yelp of distress. Then everything went still and silent as there was no after shock to come from this earth quake.

Slowly but surely I exited my home around back since that was where the shake felt strongest.

What I saw only sucked the oxygen out of me as I stared at up turned dirt and moss. In the middle of it all was a giant meteor placed snugly somewhat under the earth.

For reasons unknown I just could not bring myself to scream. Who would hear me? I live in the middle of Austin Texas alone for crying out loud because I wanted to get away from the expecting stares of my parents. As if things couldn't possibly get worse I all of the sudden started to detach from itself and opened as if it were some kind of pod.

Looking again, that was probably exactly what it was. After cracking open the shuttle, it stood. Yes, this is that just crash landed into my backyard from outer-space just stood up in all of it's 25 foot glory. To say I was speechless was an understatement. At that moment in time words could not even form into my mind.

I gaped as this..this thing looked around before it's electric blue eyes landed on my tiny frame. It tilted it's head slightly as the robotic sentient crouched down to my level and just stared at me. "I...I.." I blacked out.

 **So, Leave reviews as to how you guys like it so far, May not be uch now but it gets better. Give me some tips and let me know how you feel. Should I continue on? CrimsonGallade~**


	2. Meeting Ben

**Hey Welcome Back! I know I'm kind of updating feverishly but, I'd rather that than doing it every month or so. Any who, let's get back to the action.**

It was cold and damp when I had finally stirred from my slumber. I pushed myself up on my forearms into a sitting position and took stock of my surroundings. Right. A giant alien crashed down into my plot of land. However, I did remember blacking out in the backyard. So how was it that I was lying in the middle of my kitchen?

I slowly stood up on wobbly legs that were still a little shaken from last nights encounter. My back was facing toward the home so that must mean that the sliding door to the outside was behind me. In all honesty I was afraid of what I would find out there. If I did look and the soil was still upturned that means that everything I saw was real and there was a giant sentient being out there. I couldn't take the anticipation anymore. Slowly, I turned my body and faced what was waiting for me outside.

Nothing. Everything looked just as it was. The sliding door was slightly ajar but, that could have been anything. I let out a soft chuckle. My mind was just playing tricks on me to make me believe that I was going insane. And I almost believed that too.

I walked over to close and lock the door then walking over to my fridge to find something to snack on. I was about to reach for an apple when my doorbell rung through the house. My brows furrowed and I stood away from the fridge. I lived alone and my friends all had work today. Who the hell was ringing my doorbell at, I glanced at my clock, 11:30? I made sure to close the fridge before walking toward my front door. Peeking through the curtains before opening was a habit of mine and what I saw was...damn.

Outside my door stood a man that was about 6'4 with striking neck length blonde hair that was tinted with black tips. He was adorned in loose fitting dark blue jeans the went perfectly with his tight black shirt that had some sort of yellow symbol right over the left pectoral. From the way the shirt stuck to his frame to could see the compact muscle that was under it, and let me tell you, this man was no wimp by the looks of it. To complete the look he wore a Letterman jacket the had a bright yellow 'B' Toward the side. I had to have been staring for quite a while because when I looked back to his chiseled jaw his electric blue eyes were on me.

I closed the curtain shut and took a deep breath. He was one of those men who made girls swoon at just one glance. I cleared my throat and tried to make my hair seen like it didn't just go through the eye of the tornado. I still had my clothes on from yesterday so it didn't really need to worry too much about my appearance. In fact, why was I worrying at all at this point? He's at the wrong house or needs some sort of directions to get somewhere. On the rare chance that someone did knock on my door, in the middle of nowhere might I add, that's usually what they were here for.

The doorbell rang once again jolting me out of my thoughts. Oh right, someone was at my door. I quickly made my way toward the entrance and turned the knob pulling the door open slightly enough so that I could step out. "Um, Hello, can I help you?" From the look on his face and his perfectly chiseled jaw he seemed just the tiniest bit shy.

"Uh, hi there, my name is Bu-Ben! My name is Ben and I seem to be lost." I called it. "There isn't another house in the vicinity that I can see and yours just happened to be here." I knew it. I swear it's like I'm some kind of tour guide and I can't have a break where a pretty stunning looking guy like this just wants to sweep me off my feet. "Are you okay? Your face is getting red." I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes of course I'm doing perfectly fine. Um, Come in won't you? You can tell me where you're trying to get to and I can print up some directions. And, it is blazing out I'm surprised that you aren't drowning in your own sweat.

At the request his smiled beamed gratefully and stepped in when I stood back. "Thank you..um, I'm sorry, what's your name again?" I mentally face-palmed myself before answering, "Sorry, I guess my brain isn't working as well as it should be. My name is Arabelle Harp but, you can call me Belle." I don't know why I let him call me by that nickname. I stuck my hand out for a shake but he only stared at my hand weirdly. "Don't you shake hands?" I asked trying not to sound extremely rude.

Without a second thought he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing the back of my hand. I shouldn't have thought anything of it but, that was the sweetest thing anyone had done.

"Th-Thank you for that." I replied while slowly taking my hand away and placing it by my side. Was it weird that I never wanted to wash this hand off? That was probably me being romance deprived for almost all of my life.

"No, thank you. You offered to help me even though I am a complete stranger and you let me into your home. You are truly a wonderful woman, Belle." Somebody please pinch me and let me know if I'm dream, because if I am I certainly do not want to wake up from this.

"L-let's get you those directions shall we?" My voice failed me as I let out a stutter and headed upstairs toward my bedroom where I kept the computer and printer.

As I expected Ben willingly followed suit into the bedroom and gently sat at the foot of my bed. "Your berth is extremely soft, Belle." Berth? Oh the bed. Maybe where he was from that's just what his family referred to it as.

"It's a tempurpedic mattress so I do guess that it would be very soft. It helps me sleep at night and it serves it's purpose." I replied while booting up my computer to pull up the address. "So, where are you heading to today?"

"Tranquility Nevada. I'm meeting some friends there." That's a stretch. From Austin Texas all the way across the states. I guess it isn't really my concern at the moment.

"Wow, they must be some good friends if you're traveling all the way there for a meetup." At my words Ben's eyes seemed distant and I wondered if I may have said the wrong thing, "I'm sorry, did I go into a sensitive subject?"

"No. It's just that they're more than that. My friends are like the family I never had." I was about to reply when the computer all of the sudden let me know that it was ready for use. I quickly pulled up the mapping icon and typed in the two locations for his destination. Once done I printed out a sheet that was filled with different direction on as to how to reach his destination.

"And, we are done" I handed him the papers and which he took with the same beaming smile as before.

"Thank you so much, Belle. You dont know how much this-" He was quickly cut off by a short quick knocking at the front door.

Who needed directions now?

 **And there we are Chapter 2: Ben. Let me know how I'm doing so far and if you like this story be sure to give it a review and a fave! Thanks for reading, CrimsonGallade~**


	3. The Chase Is On

**Three chapters in one day. I am on a roll. Special Thanks to 'Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl' for being my first supporter! Without further ado, let's get started.**

"Excuse me Ben, I'll be right back." The male simply nodded as I exited the room and descended down the wooden steps. I was about to reach for the handle when someone suddenly pounded on the door making the whole frame shake in it's place. "Give me a second, I'll be right with you."

When the knocking ceased I slipped some shoes on and opened the door a crack. "Hi, may I help you two gentlemen with something?" Again, no one comes to these parts and I rarely get any knocks on my door so this was quite a surprise having two guests in one day. Especially a police officer.

"Miss Harp I presume." Okay, this was starting to get just the tiniest bit scary. Just how in the world did this guy even know my name? I don't get into trouble with the law so it couldn't be that. And even if I did, I know I paid for that parking ticket when I accidentally parked in a 'No Parking' Zone, which I clearly didn't see since the sign was blocked.

"Um yes that's me. But if you don't mind my asking just how do you know my name and apparently my address." The man shifted slightly seeming displeased with the sudden questioning but, once again he stood rigid and remained professional.

"Miss Harp I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." Come with them? I wasn't going anywhere near him or his Saleen police car that matched the color of his uniform.

"I'm sorry but, until I see some kind of badge or ID I'm not going anywhere with you." That statement seemed to get him bristled as if saying 'That wasn't a question'. Looking at his tag his last name was 'Cade'.

"Miss Harp I'm going to ask you one more time to either come willingly or by force. Take your pick but make it quick." The police officer ground out through clenched teeth. He wasn't even giving me a reason as to why I was supposedly being arrested.

"Look , until I get a reason as to why-Ahh!" I didn't get the chance to finish my rant as I was tossed over the police officers shoulder and walked toward the vehicle.

"Put me down! You have no right to do this! Someone help me! Ben!" I screamed out as his officers grasp only tightened around my waist before ungracefully throwing me into the back of the Saleen. "Help!" I pounded on the reinforced glass with all I had in me. I slowly started to give up as the car started and my house slowly stared to get farther and farther away. Funny, I didn't notice the 1975 Camaro on the curb.

 **Ben's POV**

Frag. That was the only word that came to my processor. As soon as I had one good glance at that police car one Con' came to mind. Barricade. Why he was even here was beneath me and what he wanted with Belle sent me into confusion. She had nothing to do with this. So why target her.

I let the holoform dissipate as I resumed status in my alt. As if knowing I was watching the pit spawned Con' had the nerve to send a toothy grin my way. He wanted a chase. And if a chase was what he wanted then a chase he will get. Arabelle's life was on the line and somehow that sent my entire being into a rage. She had no place in this war. She didn't deserve this.

What was said next made my spark stutter, "Someone help me! Ben!" She was calling me for help. I wanted so much to slam the Con into stasis but that would come later. Even if I did have to take a detour from my original mission. At this moment I had to obtain Arabelle from Barricade and pound that fragger into the dirt.

The police cruiser picked up speed sensing that the chase was on. I revved my engine before gunning it down the road toward the Saleen. I could only faintly make out the outline of Belle's shadow through the back windshield. She didn't seem to be handling it all too well. I couldn't blame her though, if i were shoved into a random vehicle then driven off by a total stranger I would have been more than a little freaked out as well.

Barricade made a sharp left leaving his tire marks on the road and once again taking off. I quickly followed suit with some trouble being that this alt wasn't made for pulling fast turn-arounds. Once I leveled myself out I pressed the gas pedal to the floor and slowly caught up with the cruiser.

He must have been fed up playing cat and mouse seeing as he slammed through a gated wood area where there was enough plantation around to conceal even our staggering heights. Good, because I'm just about ready to beat that slaggers aft.

 **Arabelle's POV**

I screamed as we slammed through a gate and I was forcefully shoved out of the vehicle. I lied on the ground for a few seconds before standing taking in my surroundings. This was the restricted park the was closed due to testing for native plant life. What caught my attention was the roaring sound of another engine which belonged to no other than the beat up Camaro.

Great. Someone had been following and now there was a witness for the abduction. I was about to make my was toward the yellow vehicle when a bone chilling sound erupted into the air. Slowly, I turned around as the sounds of metal pieces clashing together rang through the air. I quickly covered my mouth to stop any scream that would make it's way out. Before me was a giant metal robot! It stared down at me with menacing crimson eyes and a low snarl.

Before I knew it a similar sound erupted behind me and I couldn't bring myself to face it. I did what any sane person would do and commanded my feet to move themselves from that area and go find some cover. I ran toward the trees and stood behind a tall trunk all while watching the now two robotic beings.

The other which I didn't look at was hand a yellow color base and black stripes down the rest. Two door wings were protruding from it's back the lifted high as if giving off anger. The part that stood out to me most was the fact that this particular being had sky blue optics that shone like diamonds.

I was snapped out of my daze when a high pitched whining sound filled the air that I could safely guess was coming from the shorter of the two. Then what used to be the Saleen spoke.

"Save it Autodolt. Your precious fleshy is still out their and when I've finished here I intend to capture that fleshbag and mantle it as a trophy." It seemed as though a mask slipped down on the yellow one because no words were spoken. The battle had begun.


	4. Roadtrip

**Back again with another chapter! 600+ views! We're on a roll. Keep 'em coming!**

The shorter of the two battling bots had lunged himself toward the Saleen to gain leverage during combat. There was a pulsing quake when the two had hit the ground and the yellow mech had the upper hand- er servo at that moment.

I don't know why I was still standing there or what compelled me to keep my place but it was like as if my feet were glued to the ground and there was no way in hell they were letting go. So I stood there silently as the former police vehicle took blow after blow to the head before grabbing one of the incoming fists and quickly jerking it to the side sending the smaller bot hurdling left.

The ground once again thundered and I was almost forced to my knees from the impact. Yellow, which was his name until further notice, quickly regained his composure and armed himself with whirring canons that emitted a blue light. The police cruiser was mid-tackle when a shot ripped through the air and blew right through the attacking force's shoulder. A thick blue liquid poured from the now battered area and the Saleen transformed down back into the cruiser and broke out of the scene.

Something wet and warm trickled down my face and I instinctively licked at the liquid. Only the taste was metallic and had a faint trace of motor oil. Bringing a shaken hand up to run over my head I checked for any signs a bleeding but what I saw stunned me. The same blue matter from the cruiser must have splatted from the blast onto my form.

When I tuned back toward the field it was silent, almost too silent. I looked toward the wreckage but my view was cut off by Yellow standing directly in my line of sight.

I took a couple of steps back letting out a strangled cry that sounded like metal grating against itself. Where the hell did that sound even come from? I was brought out of my thoughts by being grabbed around the waist abruptly and being cradled near a familiar chassis. There was a soft rumbling engine that I presumed was supposed to simulate a purring affect. I wasn't a child that needed tending to. I was a frightened 19 year old woman that needed to be told as of right now just what the hell was going on.

Pushing away from the chassis Yellow seemed to get the idea and set me down gently on my own two feet. I gazed up at the being and gained the courage to barrel him with a question that had been running rampantly through my brain since I got here.

"What are you? And why did that thing just kidnap me?!" I hadn't meant to yell but I was too overwhelmed to calm myself at the moment and try to see reason. As a matter of fact there was no reason to this. There was a giant fucking robot standing not three feet away.

Yellow made a motion with his hands signalling me to calm down. "Gimme a sec would ya?" Was that the radio talking?

"That guy was nothing but trouble...it's not safe out here...I'm gonna need to ask you to come with me." I got the gist of what he was saying but I wasn't just gonna willingly go with him until I had a good enough motivation.

However, if he actually wanted to hurt me I had a feeling he would have done so by now. "You have to do better than that." I quipped defiantly.

"Bell...You gotta work with me here." What came out sounded like a very stressed man with- wait, how did he know my name?

I slowly took a few steps backward while pointing at the robot, "H-how do you even know my name? Were you stalking me? Are you some kind of stalker robot here to take me to your commander who's probably the chief in stalkery!?"

Yellow shook his helm before transforming down into that beat-up Camaro that had given chase to the Saleen when I was first kidnapped.

Before I could question any further the driver side door snapped open and out stepped none other than...Ben?

"Ben? What the hell are you doing here?! Were you in that giant alien this whole time!" My breath was starting to grow short and my breathing was erratic. I didn't know what to think or who to believe at the moment. I was quite surprised that I hadn't already fainted by now.

"Belle, please calm down. You gotta trust me okay? I know I'm asking for a lot right now but you have to get in the Camaro and-" I cut him off by embracing him quickly and sobbing softly. I probably looked like such a mess right now but I was just happy to see another human being.

"Shh, you're alright. Nothings gonna happen to you I swear." Ben emitted a soft purring sound while stroking my black mass of hair.

I seemed to believe his words when I quickly swiped away the tears and looked up at the male. "Wait, you were in the car the whole time? How were you crushed when it turned into that...that thing?" I asked in a way that made me seed hysterical.

"If I show you, you have to promise not to freak out or faint on me alright? I'll try to explain as best as I can on the way back to your housing unit." He said it almost as if he were begging me to not have a major meltdown before he showed me anything. I only nodded solemnly waiting for this all to be a hoax and the hidden cameras would be revealed.

"O-okay. I promise, no freaking out." He deciphered my words before adding, "No screaming either, I don't know how much my audio receptors can take of that."

Audio receptors? "Yes yes fine. No freaking out or screaming. Got it. Now show me."

He regarded me for a minute before he fizzled out of existence. Ben was gone. Vanished. Dissipated.

Not a second later and blue sparks occurred that once again formed the image of Ben. "What that hell was that?" No screaming. No freaking out.

"That was my holoform. It's a solid projection that allows our race to move in more comfortably within the society. It's still in early testing so I can't have it out for vast amounts of time." He explained as if it were the most naturalist thing to ever happen.

"So, you're just a projection and not an actual living breathing person?" I asked hesitantly while he just nodded softly. "Ben isn't your real name is it?" It seemed too weird to just have a first name and no last one.

"Nope, my designation is Bumblebee, or just Bee for short, and I'm an autonomous sentient robot or Autobot for short. Belle, we have to get out of here in the next 3 kliks before Barricade comes back for round two." Kilcks. What the hell was a klik?!

"Alright, I guess I can't really be frightened as much anymore because if you actually did want to harm me in anyway you probably would have made an attempt by now." I gave into his pleas and climbed into the passenger side of the Camaro when the hologram once again vanished.

I was still heavily freaking out at the fact that I was sitting inside of a ro- er Autobot and being driven back to my home with a hologram as the driver.

"So Bee." He hummed in acknowledgement, "What did you actually need directions for?" It seemed a little strange to just stop and ask a human for directions to meet...friends. My eyes widened in realization. These friends were probably just more of his kind coming to earth.

The man let out a soft sigh before answering, "When I crash landed on your planet my tracker was disabled due to impact. My mission is to locate a human boy named Samuel Witwicky and retrieve the glasses with the coordinates to the hidden place of The Cube. Without it our planet and it's species will cease to exist. However, I was lucky enough to stumble upon you in your backyard, sorry for the mess. I tried fixing it as best I could though."

"So it was you who turned my backyard into a war zone." I chuckled softly and sighed, "What are you going to do now?" Was he still going to retrieve the boy and find The Cube, or will this all have been for nothing.

"Now that the Decepticons are notified of your presence you are no longer safe all on your own. That being said you and I are going on a road trip." Bee then added, "We'll have to make a stop at your home in order for you to grab all of the necessities that you require."

"This is all very bizarre and happening at an extremely fast pace." I murmured to myself and jumped in surprise when Bee's hand grabbed my own.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this Belle. Believe me that this is the last thing I wanted for you." He gazed at me with genuine sincerity and rubbed his thumb across my pale knuckles. "I swear on my honor as an Autobot that I will let no harm come your way."

I was silent for a minute before replying, "Thanks Bee." I felt my wariness of him melt away when I looked into the dazzling blue eyes.

Before anything else was said he pulled his hand back and stopped in front of my awaiting house, "Please make it quick. Barricade is probably self repairing as we speak and I don't want to risk having him come back while we're still here."

I nodded quickly and opened the passenger side door barreling out of the Camaro. I shoved my house key into it's lock and forced the door open, climbed the steps and prepared a to-go bag for away trips.

Shoving shirts and pants into the bag, I quickly grabbed my phone and charger while getting anything else I thought was necessary. I should travel light being that I may have to carry the bag half the time and I certainly did not need any excess weight on my shoulders. Literally.

Once completed I bounded down the steps while being sure to cut all the lights off in the house. Just because I would be gone didn't mean I wanted to raise the roof on my light bill. Once the house was completely dark I headed out toward the Camaro after gazing at the house once more. I would miss it, but this was for the best.

I climbed into the Camaro and tossed by bag in the backseat. "That should be it." I pocketed some extra cash before I left with enough money to last me for a significant amount of time. Four days at most if I spent it wisely.

"You ready." Bee asked with a smirk the tugged at his lips.

"Yea, let's get this show on the road." With that the engine roared before we pulled out of the scene and made our way toward Tranquility Nevada.

 **Chapter Four is done! Thanks for all the views and be sure to leave me some reviews yourself. Thanks for reading, CrimsonGallade~**


	5. Possessive I spy

The ride toward Nevada was kept in comfortable silence for the most part. Except for every now and again where Bee would ask me to read a certain part of the directions out loud. His internal tracking program still wasn't sufficiently repaired and he notified me that it would take at least two solar cycles for his automatic repairing systems to fix. That led to the question of what solar cycles were. Turns out it only meant days in Cybertronian language.

In my current state I was pressing my cheek against the palm of my hand while me elbow was placed on the arm rest. I was thinking to the time before when instead of letting out a yelp a grating metallic sound was emitted. I couldn't think as to why that could even be physically possible. I had never uttered a sound like that in my life so how-

"You doin' alright over there, Belle? You seem pretty quiet. How about we play one of your earth games when humans go on road trips?" For some reason the image of Bee playing I spy with my little eye made me giggle.

"Alright, do you know I spy with my little eye or in your case optic?" The lights in his eyes seemed to dim before they went back to their original state about five seconds later. Did he just search the game up or something?

"That sounds great! Okay I think I got the rules and regulations of the game down so I'll start." He looked around the cabin of the vehicle before turning back to look out of the windshield. "I spy with my little optic- er eye, something...hmm" He looked around took the cabin into perspective once more before uttering, "Ah! Something black."

In retrospect it could be anything in the Camaro so, I took a wild guess. "Hmm, well, is it...my hair?"

The look on his face was worth laughing at. He looked as if someone just told him that someone in his family died.

"That's not fair. You're a human so you would be better at this than I am." I giggled softly before patting his cheek lightly.

"Aww, is someone upset because they're not too good at games for humans." While doing this I didn't fail to notice the blue hue the erupted dusting his cheeks. I retracted my hand and quickly apologized while tucking hands into my lap.

"No no, it's fine. You just caught me off guard is all and that's pretty hard to accomplish. I applaud you for that. Well mentally of course 'cause ya know, I'm diving over here. And that wouldn't be a problem if the humans would get so freaked out over it I mean-" I quickly cut him off before he went into a venting rage.

"Did you know that you rant when you're flustered?" I didn't quite catch it before the full question when out. I snapped my mouth closed and looked toward the window.

"Heh, yea. Iv'e been told before by friends. It's just a curse of mine that I can't seem to quite get a handle of. Especially around beautiful girls." I snapped my attention back to him with a look of shock. Did he just indirectly call me beautiful? And I swear he tried to whisper that last part.

When my gaze fell upon him he was indiscreetly trying to look a way for the sake to keep his pride intact. "Bumblebee." I said in a tone that demanded attention.

"Hm?" He replied in a high pitch tone while still looking away from me. So this is how he wanted to play. Well it takes two to tango. Oh my God, why did I just think that?

"Well if you're not going to look at me I guess i have no choice but to just sit here and thin that Iv'e don't something wrong. Maybe I should have let Barricade take me away probably torturing me with questions of what I knew and-" I was cut off when I heard what sounded like a feral snarl and the engine revved with pure anger. "B-Bee?"

"If that glitch spawned fragger of a 'Con comes within two feet of you I will personally rip his spark out and plant it as a trophy." His tone was significantly different. It sounded as if a rouge demon possessed his body and took the Bumblebee I know away.

"Um, Bee you're kind of freaking me out over here." I spoke softly and waited to see if there would be any reaction or change from him.

In an instant Bumblebee shook his head softly and looked over to me, "Huh? Oh slag I'm sorry, Belle. That hasn't happened in a very long time. To be honest I don't know where it exactly came from." His tone was low and sounded as if he was ready to kick himself.

"It's alright honestly. As long as you give some kind of warning before you start going all haunted Bee on my okay?" I tried to sound as complacent as possible to see of I could possibly change his attitude into a more positive one.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. Promise." I just silently nodded until an idea came to my head.

"Hey!" He seemed to jump at my sudden outburst, "Sorry but, we kind of never finished our game and I was hoping for a turn ya know." I said hopefully trying to steer the subject away from possessive Bumblebee.

He smiled instantly and nodded, "Okay. Shoot." I thought hard trying to think up a description that was so vague that not even a super computer such as Bumblebee would be able to figure it out.

"I spy with my little eye something...yellow." I laughed at his facial response.

"This is going to be a very long road trip." He sighed before attempting to make his many guesses.

* * *

He kept guessing for a while beginning to become exasperated with my constant rejections. "Is it my hair?" He sighed softly hoping that this one would be it.

"Nope." Bee threw his hands up before proclaiming that he gave up.

"Please tell me what it is. I basically named every yellow thing in the slagging alt that is even remotely related to yellow."

"Nuh uh. What I spied was the sun." He got real quiet after that. I yelped softly when he all of the sudden let out a yell.

"This is bullslag, how in the pit was I supposed to know that a humans sun was yellow. Technically it's probably not even yellow based on your scientist discoveries so therefore your answer is invalid and I win! Point. Blank. Period." After his little rant I let out a bark of laughter before going into a full ranging fit.

"I'm sorry...your face was too- and than you- and the way you." I couldn't even pull proper sentences from the struggle I was having to obtain air. "You're too adorable for your own good Bee."

"You're pretty cute yourself." He _thought_ he muttered quietly. Turns out I have extremely good hearing. "You're laugh is adorable, Belle."

I could feel the blush taunting my cheeks as it spread around my face. "I- Thanks Bee. You're sweet."

He put on a smirk and gently took my hand in his own. Someone please pinch me now.


	6. Haunted

**Thank you so very much for the reviews. I love 'em keep them coming. PleasePleasePlease leave me some ideas in the reviews and I may just dedicate that chapter to you. On with the chappie!**

* * *

We had been driving for four hours when a wave of hunger suddenly hit me. I haven't eaten in some while and I'm pretty sure my tank was running low. When I was about to voice my opinion my stomach had already beat me to it letting out a loud growl. Very embarrassing might I add.

"Sounds to me like your fuel tank is running low. I was going to stop in a while anyway but it sounds like you need nutrition now." Bee chuckled softly and took an exit off the highway to find a diner of some sort.

While driving though the town I had notice that it was extremely serene and seemed to be uninhabited. It gave me an eerie feeling that just didn't sit very well with me. "Bee? Don't you think that it's a little weird that there is absolutely no one whatsoever. I mean, I have had my fair share of "Wrong Turn" but I kind of don't wanna live that out."

He did his thing with the switching intensity of the eyes again before looking at me with a mischievous smirk, "What's wrong. Are you afraid a bunch of townies are gonna jump out and take you away?" He taunted.

"Oh shush. All I'm saying is that it's unnerving and it gives me a bad feeling is all." He didn't have to tease me with the matter. Bad enough I'm regretting getting off the highway already. I tried to look for some kind of sign that would indicate what the town was called when I found one it chilled me to the core.

"Bee?" I shook his shoulder softly while still looking at the slowly passing sign.

"What is it? You scared already? You didn't even hop out yet-" I quieted him by grabbing his chin and turning it towards that decayed sign. **Dead-mans Corner : The Last Stop You'll Ever Take**.

Who the hell even named this creepy town anyway?! But of course Bee would reply with something like, "Oh wow, humans sure do go to an extant to keep there small towns population steady." What did that even mean?

"We should just look for a diner or something than leave. I can't stand being here anymore." I ushered for him to go faster while we meandered the gravel packed roads. This was not a place that I would like to die. Especially with a name like _that._

"Relax Belle. I made promise to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do. Even if it is from crazed townies." I heard him snicker lightly while I ducked down into the leather seats. All I wanted to do was leave!

* * *

We finally pulled into a rundown Diner that had the N and the R missing. Perfect, if the sign didn't spell mass murder I'm pretty sure this would. "You've gotta be kidding me right?"

Bee looked toward the sign as well and finally he looked just the tiniest bit unnerved, "Make it quick alright? I can't protect you in there and keep watch out here at the same time. I can only travel so far away from my alt in holoform." I nodded slightly and shifted to open the door. "One more thing." I turned back, "Watch out for those townies." He had the nerve to smirk at me. I promptly slammed the passenger side door and stomped my way toward the entrance.

I lost pride in my step as I opened the door with a creak that you hear in those haunted house movies. It was empty, not a soul in sight. This was not going well for me.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Silence. I stepped inside and could tell that door was closing behind me. If I so much as hear a lock click from the damned glass door, I am going to scream.

I slowly but steadily made my way inside. It was funny. No one was here yet there was a perfectly good cake being encase in a glass dome. I couldn't tell what kind it was but my stomach and I could care less at this point.

Making my was over to the treat I hesitantly lifted the glass after flinching waiting for someone to grab me from behind while my back was turned. Thankfully, no one did.

From the looks of it it was red velvet. Huh. Looks like it was baked not too long ago. I went to reach for a slice wrapped in a paper covering before I heard the voice. "What do you think there, Missy?" I slowly turned around and screamed. Only the same sound came out. The grating against metal, it kind of sounded like some kind of warble.

I tried to take a step back but my foot snagged on something and the next thing I knew I was falling backwards. Was this how it all ended. Cake in hand, Bee's face contorted into a worried look and- wait Bee?

Two lean arms shot out and snaked their way around my waist before picking me up from my fall. Bee shoved his nose into the crook of my neck before repeatedly apologizing with a soft purr. Just like after the brawl with Barricade. Was it the fact that I was going to be hurt or was it...that noise I made?

'-rry, I'm sorry, Please forgive me-" I cut him off by trying my hardest to punch him in the arm. I heard him snicker. "That tickled." He retracted from my neck before his eyes softened and he pulled me in close. "Please don't cry..." What was he going on about?

"I'm not crying Bee. What in the world are you talking about." He pulled away from me and looked at my with a confused expression.

"That sound you made before. It was the sound of a Cybertronian sparkling crying. Frag me if I know why you make those sounds but whenever you do I react to how any mech or femme would. By pulling them close and whispering, in your human terms, sweet nothings." Bee looked away sheepishly, "But I am sorry for scaring you like that. I probably should have know better. We should get going."

There was till many questions going around in my mind but only one came to light, "Wait a minute! So you lied when you said you couldn't be away from your alt?!" I looked at him angered and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Heh, yea, about that. Holoforms can last up to about a mile away from their alts. Sorry Belle." Before I had a chance to say anything he quickly placed a peck on my forehead before grabbing my hand and leading out of the haunted diner with cake in tow. Why could I never stay mad at him?

* * *

 **And there goes chapter six. Please remember to leave my some ideas in the reviews! Thanks for reading,CrimsonGallade~**


End file.
